bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 28: Die Lesung des Barons, Komplettkurs
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 243: Die Faust & der Pfeil - The knuckle & the arrorw * Kapitel 244: Geboren aus der Furcht - Born From The Fear * Kapitel 245: Der Weg ohne Feinde - THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES * Kapitel 246: Die Großen Wüstengeschwister - The Great Desert Bros. * Kapitel 247: Vereint in der Wüste - United on the Desert * Kapitel 248: Lebendig an diesen Ort zurück - futatabi ikite kono basho he * Kapitel 249: Zurück zur Unschuld - Back to the Innocence * Kapitel 250: Fünf Wege zu drei Figuren - Five Ways To Three Figures * Kapitel 251: Die Lesung des Barons, Lektion 1 - Baron's Lecture 1st Period Inhaltsangabe Nachdem Ichigo, Chad und Ishida Hueco Mundo erreicht hatten wurden sie von zwei Arrancar namens Demōra und Iceringer aufgehalten. Und so begann der Kampf zwischen Ishida und Iceringer und zwischen Demōra und Chad. Uryū setzt zu ersten Mal seinen neuen Bogen Ginrei Kojaku ein und die zwei können ihre Gegner erfolgreich besiegen. Daraufhin betreten die drei die Wüste Hueco Mundos und machen sich auf nach Las Noches. Während dessen versammeln sich die Espada in Las Noches, um mit Aizen, Tousen und Gin über die Eindringlinge zu reden. Als Grimmjow Ichigo erkennt will er sofort aufbrechen um Ichigo zu besiegen, wird aber von Aizen zurückgehalten. Dieser befiehlt allen Espadas sich wie normal zu verhalten und auf den Gegner zu warten. Zur selben Zeit kommen Ichigo, Ishida und Chad Las Noches, da es so weit entfernt ist, einfach nicht näher, als plötzlich drei Hollows auftauchen und anscheinend ein Mädchen jagen. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es nur ein Fangenspiel ist und die drei lernen Nel Tu, Dondochakka, Pesche Guatiche und ihr Haustier Bawabawa kennen. Diese helfen ihnen, schneller nach Las Noches zu kommen, indem sie alle auf Bawabwas Rücken reiten, bis plötzlich der Wächter Lunuganga erscheint. Da er aus Sand ist und Wasser als einzige Schwäche hat scheint er unbesiegbar, als plötzlich Rukia und Renji auftauchen und er von Rukia mit ihrem Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki besiegt wird. Sie ziehen weiter bis sie vor die Mauern Las Noches kommen. Im selben Moment als Orihime durch Ulquiorra von Ichigos Rettungsaktion erfährt, brechen sie die Mauern von Las Noches auf. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht die Gruppe um Ichigo einen Raum mit fünf Türen. Daraufhin trennen Ichigo, Chad, Renji, Rukia und Ishida sich, nachdem sie einen traditionellen Schwur der Gotei 13 geleistet haben. Obwohl sich Ichigo vorher von Nel und ihren Freunden verabschiedet hat, folgt sie ihm den Gang hinein. Dondochakka folgt bei dem Versuch Nel zu finden Renji und Pesche läuft Ishida nach, da er davon ausging, dass dieser Ichigo sei. Während dessen fasst Inoue den Entschluss, das Hōgyoku mit ihrer Kraft zu zerstören, als Ichigo, Ishida und Chad, von Tousen überwacht, in den Bereich der Privaron Espada, den Ex-Espadas, eindringen. Kurz nachdem Nel wieder zu Ichigo gestoßen ist, treffen sie auf den Arrancar 103, Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. Dieser stellt sich zu Anfang sehr tollpatschig an, doch ist er stärker als Ichigo dachte, nachdem er seine wahre Kraft freisetzt. Category:Mangabände Category:Manga